deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Survivors
Survivors are human characters who have survived the zombie outbreak and are still alive when encountered. They require assistance to get to a safe hideout in order to await rescue. Most survivors are found in scoops in Dead Rising or missions in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and are not associated with the cases. Survivors can be recruited and escorted to a safe location for Prestige Point bonuses, as well as other rewards. Many of the survivors require rescue from the zombies and may be burdened by injuries acquired during the outbreak. Some can only be recruited after certain conditions are met, for instance, fulfilling a task or bringing along another survivor. After survivors are recruited, they can be given weapons and food and can be directed to particular locations. Under some conditions, survivors may defect and refuse to be escorted any more. Once escorted to a safe location, the survivors will remain there. However in ''Dead Rising 2: Case West, the survivors are employees of the Phenotrans Facility and know their way around, so they do not need escorting to a safe location after helping them out. At the end of each playthrough, when the respective rescue arrives, the number of survivors rescued will be tallied and will account for an additional Prestige Point bonus. A wide variety of voice actors provided the survivor voices in the various games: Doug Abrahams, Rob Baxter, Nikki Burke, Stephen Clee, Ben Cotton, Brian Dobson, Paul Dobson, Heather Deerkson, Brad Dryborough, Laura Gilchrist, Patrick Harris, Evans Johnson, Allesandro Juliani, Gabe Kouth, Allan Marriott, Scott McNeil, Steve Melchiarre, John Murphy, France Perras, Annie Raid, Jeremy Sabe, Jason Simpson, Brad Swaile, Stevie Van Shiver, Sam Vincent, Robyn Wallace, and Alex Zahara. Dead Rising :For a detailed article about survivors in Dead Rising, see Dead Rising Survivors. :See also Connie and Dakota in the introduction cutscene. The Willamette survivors are characters who are still alive when encountered during the Willamette incident. Many of them are residents of Willamette, and have been caught up in the zombie outbreak. They are found at various locations around the Willamette Parkview Mall. Once rescued and brought back to the Security Room, they await rescue by Ed DeLuca's helicopter. However, when the Special Forces arrive, the survivors are detained and evacuated from Willamette. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero For a detailed article about survivors in ''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, see Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Survivors.'' The Still Creek survivors are characters who are still alive when encountered during the Still Creek incident. Some of them are residents of Still Creek, while others are refugees from Las Vegas who have been forced into hiding. They are found at various locations around the town. Once rescued and brought back to the Brockett Gas Station, they await military rescue. When the military arrives, all are evacuated and taken in for screening and treatment. Dead Rising 2 For a detailed article about survivors in Dead Rising 2, see Dead Rising 2 Survivors. The Fortune City survivors are characters who are still alive when encountered during Fortune's End. Many of them are visitors, vacationers, or employees of Fortune City, and have been caught up in the zombie outbreak. They are found at various locations around the city. Once rescued and brought back to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, they await military rescue. However, military rescue fails due the release of the gas on Phenotrans part that mutates the zombies, allowing them to overcome the soldiers. With a failed military rescue, Rebecca Chang's news station is called in the end to send a fleet of helicopters to evacuate the survivors from the city. Dead Rising 2: Case West For a detailed article about survivors in ''Dead Rising 2: Case West, see Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors. The Phenotrans Facility has within its walls only 9 survivors that need a hand. Some are being attacked by hordes of zombies while others need specific items, they all need assistance and once helped, they are able to flee the facility on their own. Two will provide keys and one will provide a completed Laser Gun and the Combo Card if Chuck provides the parts he requires. The survivors begin to appear after Chuck completes Case 1-2. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In Frank West's storytelling of how he would have handled Fortune's End, most survivors from ''Dead Rising 2 return while a few do not. For those who do appear, they are replaced by five new survivors, in addition to three new Arena victims. Due to the game being non canon, it is unknown whether these survivors actually exist in the Dead Rising universe. Category:Survivors Category:Characters